The Hunted
by Metal4k
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen like this - Tori The Victorious Gang go on a simple Camping Trip far out in the woods with Sikowitz, and everything is going well. Until one night a strange noise is heard, and one camper goes to check it out, and doesn't come back. Sci Fis first horror is hunting them. Who lives? What happens to them? Written/co written by me and Red Velvet is love.
1. Chapter 1

**10 years from now.  
Tori's POV.**

Leaves flow quietly in the breeze as we stand here. It's hard to believe it's already been ten years since it happened. It feels so much longer. Cat, Beck and I are now in our late twenties. It was hard to move on, and I still suffer from the nightmares. Cat has moved into our home, and brought along her children. I place the violets down on the first grave we are visiting.

JADELYNN WEST, 17 YEARS OLD.

"You left us too soon. I'm sorry Jade, for the times we fought, and for how you died. No one should have suffered like you did. Beck said these are your favourite flowers. Violets." I look to my right. Five figures stand by me. Caterina Valentine. My husband, Beck Oliver. "These are Cat's almost 9-year-old children, they're twins. Robbie and Anastasia. We found out Cat was pregnant with Robbie's kids after we escaped. They look so much like him. There is also Beck and I's son. His name is Andre." I said. A tears streaming down my face. Cat sighed and kneeled down next to the grave.

"Hi Jadey... I miss you..." Was all Cat could say. She burst into tears and sobbed. She so sorely missed her best friend. Beck and I just looked down at the ground. Cats cried echoed through the air.

We visit our friend's graves every spare minute we get. It hurts that we couldn't save them, and that we are the only ones left. They were only seventeen. We never realized how much we loved them till it was over.

Beck and I are now married and I'm 7 months pregnant with a girl. We're naming her Jade. Beck steps forward and places flowers, next to her grave. We help Cat to her feet and we move onto Robbie's grave.

ROBERT SHAPIRO, 17 YEARS OLD.

Cat begins to cry. Robbie and Anastasia start to sniffle. Cat gives them both a hug.  
"He was a fighter, you know." she sobs. "That's why I named you after him." she looks to her son.

"And also in his honour. Because he died saving me." she wipes away her tears and looks at the grave.

"Hi Robbie, you don't know how much I miss you. Your kids really love you, even if you never met. I wish you were here right now. Don't worry though, Beck and Tori have helped me through the whole parenting thing. I love you." She says with a final tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey Robbie... I... we love and miss you Robbie... And Rex.. It isn't the same without you guys... It really isn't" my voice trailed off.

"Hey man... You can't imagine how it is here without you... It's... Hard... Love you and Miss you man" he says with a strained throat. Beck and I place our flowers and say our prayers. We move onto Andre's grave.

ANDRE HARRIS, 17 YEARS OLD.

I begin to cry at his photo and the messages we have left.

"Hi Andre," I sob. "You don't know how much we miss you right now, all of us." Beck puts an arm around me.

"We named our son after you in your honour. We wish you were here because the world needs your music. We hope you didn't mind, but we found some of your recordings and a ton of producers loved them and now you're famous. The money has gone to your family and your crazy Grandmother. She misses you tons, and she still screams for you during the night with her baseball bat. We love and miss you." Andre Oliver steps forward.

"Hi." he says shyly. "I'm Andre Oliver, and Mom and Dad named me after you. You sound really cool and I wish we met." I look back to Cat, who is still staring at Robbie's grave. I give Beck a private moment with Andre's grave as I usher my son over to Trina's.

KATRINA VEGA, 18 YEARS OLD.

"Hi Trina, hard to believe it's been ten years, right?" tears begin to form in my eyes. "This is my son Andre, and I'm pregnant with a girl, who we will name Jade. You probably want a baby named after you right?" I laugh, imagining her reaction to no Trina Oliver. "Well, Andre, can you tell Aunt Katrina about your sister?" he grins.

"Hi Aunt Trina! I'm Andre, and I'm 8 years old! I'm the oldest and I have a younger sister called Katrina, after you! She's only three, but she still has your name!" I pat him on the shoulder.

"See, we didn't forget about you, Trina. I love you, and I brought your fave flowers." I place them down on her grave. "Katrina is at Mom and Dad's house right now, since she wasn't feeling well, and I don't think a graveyard is her type of place. I'll bring her along one day, ok? I love you" Beck and Cat visit Trina's grave before we all go over to Sinjin's.

SINJIN VAN CLEEF, 17 YEARS OLD.

"Hey Sinjin. I just want to say I'm sorry. For all the times we were mean, we ignored you and said things behind your back. No offense, but you were down right creepy. None the less we miss you and hope your happy now" Beck says.

"And Sinjin, I'm sorry we didn't send someone with you that night you were killed. And I'm sorry we laughed about you not coming back when you didn't for those first few minutes." we place flowers down, replacing the old ones. "We're sorry. We love you for being there for us."

ERWIN SIKOWITZ, 37 YEARS OLD.

"Hi Sikowitz, you were an amazing acting teacher and we miss you like crazy." I grin.

"Hollywood Arts hasn't been the same without you. We miss your insane acting exercises, your coconut obsession, just everything. You are amazing and we love you and miss you so much." we place down flowers.

"Mommy I drew Mr Sikowitz a coconut." Andre grins. "Why don't you put it next to the flowers?" I smile so he does.

"We miss you Sikowitz." Beck says. "You were the best acting teacher I could ever wish for. Thanks to you, I've become a successful actor in Hollywood. Same with Tori, except she focuses a bit more on singing than acting. Thank you for being such an extraordinary teacher." he grins.

"Hi Sikowitz." Cat says.

"Thanks for letting us drive around town in a giant cupcake, taking us to Yerba, letting us have a fancy dinner as a Ping Pong team, and everything you've ever done. You're the funniest teacher ever and I wish you were here." she begins to cry. "I miss you."

I stare up into the sky. The grey clouds moving calmly through the sky. It was such a long time ago. Today, it's exactly been 10 years, but it still seemed like yesterday.

**Present Day.  
TORI'S POV**

"And that is why subtext is always important." Sikowitz smiles happily, sipping on yet another coconut.

"Sikowitz?" Cat asks.

"Why do you have a sleeping bag hanging from the ceiling?" she smiles.  
"Ah, little one. That is a great question." he looks out of the window, smiling still.

"Uh, why is it a great question?" I ask.

"Oh yes, everybody go wait in the hall except for Tori, Andre, Cat, Beck, Jade and Robbie." the rest of the class groan and leave.

"Stupid favourites." someone mutters under their breath.

"Hello children." Sikowitz beams.

"I have called you here to come on a camping trip with me!" Jade bursts out laughing.

"Psh, I would rather die than go camping with you."

"Don't be a gank." Sikowitz frowns.

"Whatever." Jade snaps.

"Anyway, it's out in the woods and an hour drive out of L.A. Who's interested?" he grins.

"What's it for?" Robbie asks.

"FUN TIMES FOR ALL!" Sikowitz smiles brightly.

"I'm not going." Jade snaps.

"Camping's not my thing, man." Andre says coolly.

"No thanks." I say politely.

"I don't like bears." Cat whimpers.

"I'm probably busy, whenever that is." Beck says, trying to play it off.

"Uh, no thanks." Robbie says.

"You are all coming or I'll fail you for the whole semester." We all groan.

"Fine." Jade growls.

"Don't worry, Sinjin is coming along too!" we groan even more. This could not get any worse.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE COMING TOO?" I half-scream.

"Sikowitz said it'd have warm cabins, a hot tub and everything!" Trina squeals. "I'm gonna pack. Don't interrupt me." she prances off in her Fazzini shoes. "Not a fantasy, just remember me, when I make it SHIIIIINE!" she screams/sings. I roll my eyes and got out my camping bag. Mom comes in, shopping bags in both hands.

"Hey, I heard you two are going camping." she says.

"Sadly yes." I sigh.

"Mr Sikowitz just emailed me and told me to have you at school at five am on Monday so he can drive you there." she starts to unpack the groceries.

"Five AM?!" I groan.

"C'mon honey, just try to get along with everybody and stay safe. I'm sure Trina won't sing as much as she normally does"

"I hope not."

"Trinaa!" I whine, lugging her HUGE suitcase down the stairs.

"What?" she's doing her make-up while sitting on the couch, looking into her compact mirror.

"Why do I have to carry YOUR stuff?" I moan.

"BECAUSE, I just did my NAILS!" she says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"OH REALLY?" I say sarcastically.

"Well I'm SOOO sorry!" I throw her bags onto the floor, earning a gasp and look of disgust and annoyance.

"Do NOT throw my stuff around like it's garbage!" she snaps, making me roll my eyes as I grab a bowl of cereal.

"What is all the yelling and sarcasm about?" Mom asks as she comes down the stairs.

"Tori dropped all of my things on the floor!" Trina whines. "Because I don't want to carry it!" I snap.

"What the chiz is in that thing anyway?"  
"My make-up, hair supplies, you know, important things." I glare at her and roll my eyes and take a bite of my cereal.

"Ok girls, we're leaving in five minutes!" Mom says brightly.

**Beck's POV.**

"How are my campers?" Sikowitz grins, looking at each of us. I roll my eyes. I hate this stupid van. Yeah, it's got shag carpet, but the road we're on sucks. It's got like 20 billion bumpy rocks on it, Trina's sitting behind me screaming/singing, and Rex keeps saying all of these annoying, unwanted comments. Thank God I'm sitting with Tori. If I was with Jade, she'd be going on about stabbing something with scissors or explaining how it's my fault we broke up. If I was with Cat, she'd be going on about kittens and puppies and sometimes too much of that gives me headaches. Andre is asleep, and he snores WAY too loudly, Robbie has Rex, so when Sikowitz told us to pick 'van buddies' I grabbed Tori's arm quicker than it took to blink.

I look at her now, and I really see her for the first time. I've always thought of her as pretty, until Jade stood on my foot for staring at 'Vermin Vega'. I guess why I always defended her was because I always liked her. Ever since she came. Jade was always picking fights and yelling at me, Tori's sweet and caring. She puts others before herself. She's funny, sweet, kind and caring. Looking at her sleeping form, I remember its 5:25am, and place my head on hers and fall asleep.

**Jades POV**

"Ok, off to bed!" Sikowitz says happily, heading off to his cabin. He's lucky, he has a whole cabin to himself, and all of us got partnered up.

Though I hate to admit it this trip has been pretty fun for the first day. We first got here and choose our cabins. Cat and Tori are together. Sikowitz on his own since he's an adult, and it would weird if we shared a cabin with him. Beck and Andre. Sinjin and Robbie. And you guessed it... I was stuck with Trina... How lucky... Anyways after that and throwing a lamp at Trina, purposely missing by the way, we went hiking to a nearby lake and saw the glorious scenery. Massive snow-capped mountains in the distance. Thousands of trees. Birds whistling and Singing. I have it admit it was stunning.  
After admiring the beauty of this place we went swimming. It was rather fun and was not in an ocean. I loved it. We played Marco Polo and keep away. Pretty fun. One thing that bugged me was Beck. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Tori. I knew it would happen once we broke up but I never wanted it to... I'm over him, but I just feel sad that it'll be someone else making him happy.

-  
Hundreds of feet underground not to far away from the kids a light went off in a dark room. It was red and let out a beeping noise. The computer console lite up next to it and a forest and mountain range appeared on screen. a dot appeared and placed itself on the exact area the kids were at. No one came to answer the beeping noise. The room was empty. The hall outside was empty. The entire section was empty. The lights flickered. Something moved in the darkness. It noticed the computer. With a swift movement the computer was torn in half. The creature let out a hiss before disappearing back into the darkness.

**Hello ladies and germs. Anyways here's a horror story! This chapter was mostly written by Red Velvet is love and edited mostly by me. So yeah, were combing our minds and bring this story to you. Just wait and we will show you what is... Well you see what this creature is. Maybe some of you will figure it out idk. Anyways thanks for reading stay tuned! God Bless you all and goodnight!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunted, Chapter Two.

CAT'S POV

"GOOOOOOD MOOOORNING CAMPERS OF CAMP SIKOWITZ!"  
Ugh, what was that? I open my eyes and yawn, before sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I look around and see Tori getting out of bed. "Good Morning." I say, annoyed because of Sikowitz's method of getting us up in the morning. "Hey Cat." Tori smiles in the small amount of light. I look at the curtains she's going towards. I brace myself for the bright lights, but she looks at me and laughs. "Don't worry, I hate it when people open curtains first thing in the morning, I just forgot where my watch and phone are, so I'll just see if it's early or late." I have no idea how she'll judge that. Maybe she has a special connection with the Sun and Moon Gods?  
That's so cool!  
I wonder if we're having something yummy for breakfast.  
I want pancakes. With Maple Syrup and maybe some melted butter on top. Mm, I'm hungry now. Well it's probably cold in the mountains in the morning, since it was freezing last night. Tori and I had to sleep in the same bed to keep body heat. I wonder how Jade and Trina are. Jade said something about her stabbing someone with her scissors….  
I get changed quickly. I pull on a thermal undershirt and thermal tights; a long sleeved pink T-Shirt with matching track pants, and a warm jumper. I pull on my camping boots with my cute little Hello Kitty socks underneath, as well as a pair of warm gloves, ear muffs and a bright pink beanie. I zip up my jumper and brush my hair.  
"Cat, should I wear my thermals?" Tori asks, selecting her clothes for the day. "Yep, I did. It might be cold." I smile. She nods and puts them on. She puts a woolly long sleeved purple T-Shirt to keep her warm and her black track pants on the bottom. She has a thick water-proof black jumper and matching gloves and socks. She has the same boots as me, since we went camp shopping togethers. She puts on a pair of ear muffs and brushes her hair as well.  
We go out of our cabin, seeing Sikowitz, Robbie, Sinjin, Beck and André in a circle around the old campfire. It's basically a pile sticks covered in ash. The Sun is barley even up yet, it still looks like night time. And it's cold!  
But it doesn't matter, since all of our friends are here!  
….And Sinjin.  
…..And Sikowitz.  
"Hiya!" I grin at everyone. "Hey Cat." Robbie says, playing with his hands. My eyes travel up to his face, and I smile shyly. "Hi Robbie." I look over to see Jade glaring at Trina, wrinkling her nose. "Jadey!" I giggle, running over to hug her. "NO!" she shouts, pushing me away. I pout and turn to Tori. "C'mon Jade, don't be mean." Tori says. "Don't tell me what to do, Vega." Jade seethes. I whimper, stepping back, and tripping over a rock. I squeal, but something catches me. I look up. Robbie. "Wow, you ok?" he asks, blushing faintly. "Yep. Thanks Robbie!" I giggle.  
"No problem, Cat. Wouldn't want you getting hurt." He blushes. Sikowitz claps his hands, getting our attention. "Good morning everybody! Great day isn't it?"  
Jade rolls her eyes. "It's not even morning." She snaps. "I'm going to bed." She turns to leave, but Beck grabs her arm. "We're all up, so cooperate." He says in a warning tone. "Fine." She snaps. Jade doesn't like being told what to do. It doesn't help her Ex-Boyfriend just told her off in front of us.  
Ooh! Pretty stars!  
"Ok, ok." Sikowitz says. "Good Midnight/Dawn, better?" everybody shakes their heads. "That doesn't even make sense!" André says. "Good Midnight?" I ask, turning to Robbie. "Just too much coconut milk." He whispers in my ear, making sure Sikowitz doesn't hear. His breath is hot against my ear, making me giggle. I blush a tiny bit.  
Sikowitz just shrugs. "Anyway, since camp is all about bonding, let's do some bonding! I pick….." he closes his eyes, spinning around until he's dizzy and blindly points. He points at me, opening his eyes. "Cat, you will go with…." He spins.  
"Robbie!" he says, then spinning to pick another person. "Yay!" I squeal, grinning at Robbie. He grins back at me, raising his hand. "We're partners! Camp high-five!" We high-five, to see the other partners.  
Beck and Tori, and André with a VERY annoyed Jade.  
"I hate bonding! I'm going to stab a raccoon." She announces, grabbing a pair of scissors, and going into the bushes. "Perfect!" Sikowitz smiles. "André, you can go with Sinjin!" André's mouth hangs open in shock. "We can go catch some centipedes for my collection." Sinjin whispers in a creepy voice, making us all take a step back, freaked out.  
"So, find out what stuff you want to know about your partners, and do trust exercises like the 'Trust Fall' or leading them through an obstacle course with a blindfold on. You have the whole day! Have fun bonding!"  
As soon as he finishes, André sprints away in the other direction.  
"CATERPILLER CATCHING BUDDY!" Sinjin calls after him.  
"Leave me alone!" André shouts.

TORI'S POV

Beck and I walk out of our campsite and into the woods. "Here's a cool spot." He says as we reach a clearing. We sit down, resting against a large tree. "So, what do you want to know?" I ask, smiling. "Tell me something you fear the most." Beck says. "Besides Jade." He adds. I laugh. "Um, I dunno. I'm terrified of Gorilla's after I got my arms broken, but mostly, being trapped in a meadow full of bush daises."  
"Those flowers, bush daises? Why them?" he asks. "I'm really allergic." I say. "I can't breathe sometimes, and my face starts puffing up I look so ugly." I sigh. Beck starts to laugh. "What?" I demand. "What?" I elbow him in the ribs, getting his attention. "Tori, your face could get as ugly-fied as possible, and you'd still look beautiful."  
"Really?" I ask, my heart beating fast.  
"Yeah, to me, you're beautiful, no matter how you look." He punches my shoulder playfully. "Thanks Beck." I smile, hugging my knees to my chest. "So, what are you afraid of?"  
"Nothing, I told you guys."  
"Come on, there has to be something." I press. He frowns, not giving in. "Come on, Beck!" I whine. "Tell me!" he sighs, trying to hide….a….blush?  
No, Beck doesn't blush.  
"I'm afraid of one thing." He finally admits. "What?" I ask, as a breeze comes through, flowing our hair in the wind. It's silent, except for rustling leaves.  
He looks me in the eyes.  
"What scares me, is losing my friends, and…most of all, you."

ROBBIE'S POV

"And that's why my brother stole the church's vacuum cleaner." Cat finishes with a proud smile. I sit there in shock. T-That's just…gross. Cat looks at me patiently waiting for an opinion on her story. "Wow." I choke out. "Some story." She nods. "Yep!"  
"So, what's something interesting about you?" she beams, looking at me with a smile. "Um, I have an amazing best friend who's a real cutie and likes Red Velvet Cupcakes?" I try. Cat smiles wider. "Ooh! Is she nice?"  
"Cat, it's you!" I sigh. "Oh." She says. "You think I'm cute?" she blushes. "Cat, you're adorable." I smile. "You're the cutest thing on Earth, any guy would be as lucky as cheese to go out with you."  
"Thanks Robbie." She giggles. "Wait, do you-"  
I cut her off with a kiss. She pulls away, looking at me shocked.  
Wait a go Robbie, now she's gonna be freaked out.  
"Oh my god, I can't believe I did that! I'm sorry Cat, I swear I won't-"  
It's now her turn to cut me off with a kiss. A real one this time. A slow, passionate one. Her lips are softer than I imagined. They taste like strawberry lip gloss, mm. She pulls away, looking at me with a smile. "Cat-"  
"Robbie…do you like me?"  
"Yes, I've been crushing on you for over 2 years." I admit, blushing.  
"So the cut-outs, and-" Cat stops herself, smiling even wider. "Do you love me?"  
"Because, I love you. Ok? Caterina Valentine, I love you."  
"Yay!" Cat giggles. "I love you too!"  
She leans in and kisses me again.  
Best. Bonding. Day. Ever.  
And we still have the rest of the day together to bond.

YES!

ANDRE'S POV

"And that's why I first started collecting President's teeth." Sinjin finishes.  
"Oh, oh man that's nasty!" I moan. "Ugh!" I place a hand on my stomach.  
I think I'm going to puke.  
I jump up off of the rock, sprinting into the bushes and emptying my stomach's contents. I am NEVER asking him about his teeth collect. EVER AGAIN.  
I wipe my mouth, and wash it out with water, before looking back to camp. It's getting dark; we should be going back soon-  
"Campers! Time to come in!" Sikowitz calls.  
THANK YOU GOD!  
Beck and I haul in some branches and logs to make a huge campfire. We all sit down on logs and rocks around it. I rub my hands together, warming up. I notice Cat giggling more than usual, whispering into Robbie's ear. Robbie chuckles, whispering back, and then kissing her cheek. Cat kisses his lips before gazing into his eyes.  
Looks like they did some bonding.  
I glance over to Jade, who's carving something into the log with a very, very sharp pair of black scissors. I gulp, moving closer to Tori.  
Tori smiles at me, and we start chatting, before I notice Beck looking at her with the same gaze Robbie has for Cat. Does he have feelings for her? I'll have to ask him later tonight when we're alone.  
"How was bonding?" Sikowitz asks.  
"Gross." I shudder.  
"Boring, as usual with all of you." Jade sneers.  
Sikowitz calls her a gank under his breath.  
"Fun!" Cat squeals.  
"Eventful." Beck says.  
"Sweet." Tori grins.  
"Romantic." Robbie smiles.  
"Eventful." Sinjin finishes.  
"Well, it's nice you all had such a great day! We've got plenty in store for tomorrow! Now, before you go to bed, who wants marshmallows?" everyone cheers and we toast them up.

-

"Goodnight André" Beck yawns, about to go to bed. "Wait a sec, can I ask you a personal question?" I ask. He laughs, but then shrugs.  
"Fire away." He says.  
"Do you love Tori?" I ask, remembering how he was looking at her earlier.  
"…Yes." He admits. My face lights up and I punch his shoulder.  
"Good for you, man! We're defiantly getting you guys together!" I laugh.  
"What if she rejects me?" He sighs, looking down.  
"You're Beck Oliver! No girl turns you down, and she likes you! Ok? If Robbie had the nerve to ask Cat out, you can ask Tori out, no sweat."  
His face breaks into a grin. "Cat and Robbie? No way!"  
"Yeah, can you believe it?"  
We joke around and plan for him to ask Tori out before getting some much needed rest.  
I can't stop thinking about Sinjin's creepy story.

Eww.

-  
Third person POV

Tori stirs in her bed unable to sleep. She looks over at the window in her cabin and stares out into the night. The wind outside is soothing and relaxing along with the hoot of an owl. She smiles to herself as she thinks about the days events. Her heart leaps and a warmth overtakes her body. She looks back out the window and into the darkness of night. Suddenly a chill runs through her spine. She shivers and pulls the blanket up against her body. She stares into the darkness. She feels a presence. A dark presence. Something that wishes to harm her. She shakes her head and turns away.

"It's just in your head tori." She sighed to herself feeling stupid. Her smile returns and she drifts off into a deep, happy sleep.

Outside a tree branch bends slightly. The moonlight shines off a smooth black skin. A hiss fills the air. The birds in the tress take flight and flee. The tress shake as the creature retreats back into the woods.

hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the slow updates! God bless and happy new year!


End file.
